Conventionally, pseudo three dimensional images that represent target tissues are generated in the medical field. The pseudo three dimensional images are generated by detecting the target issues from within a plurality of two dimensional images by administering a predetermined detecting process (a detecting method that employs machine learning, for example). The target tissues detected within the plurality of two dimensional images are rendered into the pseudo three dimensional images by causing a computer to execute an image projection method (the Intensity Projection Method) or by the volume rendering method, which enable three dimensional images to be constructed. Thereby, radiologists can easily confirm the states of the target tissues.
A method, in which three sectional images that perpendicularly intersect each other are generated from a three dimensional image and a target tissue is detected based on features extracted from the three sectional images, is proposed in Patent Document 1.
A method, in which a target tissue is detected within a two dimensional image by machine learning, is proposed in Patent Document 2.
A method, in which target tissues formed by linear structures (blood vessels, for example) are detected within regions of interest by administering a differential filtering process onto each two dimensional image (CT image) that constitutes a three dimensional image, and detecting the positions within the CT images at which pixel values change, is proposed in Non Patent Document 1.